Meeting the Folks
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Kagome is nervous to meet Sesshomaru's family, and he isn't helping to calm her any. Not that he particularly cares to make her calm. He more prefers seeing her flustered.


**Okay, this was prompted by a quote from Twilight, as I'm sure you'll guess.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Twilight.**

***Le gasp*******

**Yes, that is correct! I am secretly Stephanie Meyer and I love writing Inuyasha fanfiction.**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**Okay! Over here, I'm giggling like crazy because I managed to convince myself that I convinced you guys that I actually am secretly Stephanie Meyer.**

…

**I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight, but I can assure you that, yes, I am this droll all of the time.**

…

Sesshomaru looked at his girlfriend, amusement shining clearly in his golden eyes.

"Miko, you are fretting over nothing. Cease your worrying."

Kagome squawked and glared at her boyfriend through the mirror, hoping that it reached him. From the small smirk on his face, she could tell that it did, but he wasn't giving her the reaction she had hoped for. She had been thinking more along the lines of him being prostrated on the ground, begging her forgiveness.

Scowling, she growled under her breath before turning to look at Sesshomaru, hands on her hips and glare held firmly in place.

"Do not play with me right now! I'm nervous."

"Hn. Most are nervous going into my house. The amount of youki is startlingly oppressive, so this one has been told."

Kagome grunted at his third person and waved her hand dismissively. "Not that, idiot! No one cares about that!" Her voice suddenly shifted into a whine. "What if they hate me?"

Sesshomaru blinked bemusedly at his fidgeting girlfriend before his amusement came back full force.

He stood from his place on her couch and walked over to her slowly.

He smirked down at her before saying a quote that had etched itself permanently into his perfect memory. "And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a house full of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

Now, Sesshomaru certainly didn't like the movie the quote came from, and he didn't like referring to vampires when he and his family were youkai –a species much scarier and much more powerful than vampires– but the blush on his little miko's face more than made up for the indignity that came from quoting a sparkling creature of the night.

Kagome huffed and willed her cheeks to cool, knowing that her boyfriend was only too satisfied with himself for making it appear –and over something so silly, too. She didn't even know why she was blushing.

Kagome frowned and glared harder at Sesshomaru. "Ha! I just knew you watched that movie."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You forced me to."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Did I? I can't remember."

"Hnn."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed abruptly, spinning on her heel to face the mirror again. She fiddled with her hair. "Making light of the situation isn't going to make it any better! I'm still nervous."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but Kagome caught his eye in the mirror.

"So help me, Sesshomaru, if you make one more Twilight reference putting me in Bella's place, I will not speak to you for the rest of my life."

Sesshomaru closed his mouth immediately. He knew there was little chance of his girlfriend going through with her threat, but there was still a small chance that she would.

Rolling his eyes unnoticeably, Sesshomaru grabbed both his and Kagome's coats off the hook by the door.

"Come miko," he said softly, his voice tinged with exasperation and slight disappointment.

Making her flustered would just have to wait until she was less testy.

…

**That little scene had me giggling and fluttering and squealing like the fangirl I am.**

***Dreamy sigh*******

**I could honestly care less about Edward –I was always more of a Jacob fan (Go Canines!)–but having Sesshomaru say his line?**

**Someone fan me!**

***Giggles***

**Really, let's be honest. Who would you rather have?**

**Sesshomaru or Edward?**

**I'm thinking it's a no-brainer.**

**And yes, I did put thinking and no-brainer in the same sentence on purpose.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
